


An Exploding Good Time

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Getting excited by explosions, Hand Jobs, Loud Jamie, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: During movie night, Jamie gets a little too excited by the explosions. Afterward, Mako helps take care of him.





	An Exploding Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that's been laying around finished that I've polished up. I'm working on some other fics that are almost finished so hopefully, this ties you over until I post them~

Mako huffed as he waited for the popcorn to finish. He cast a look toward the living room, knowing Jamie would be getting restless. A sigh escaped him and he reached to scratch his stomach as he started to think just how far they come. From roaming the Australian wasteland to now living in one of Overwatch’s base, it was a crazy journey. Though he wouldn’t have it any other way if he was honest with himself. It has been, dares he say, fun traveling with Jamie. The other was a little crazy yes, but he was still cute and funny in Mako’s eyes. Sure the other had his moments that made Mako want to strangle him and he tried to be patient with Jamie. Though sometimes he snapped but would apologize soon after and did his best to make things right.

The sound of the microwave beeping pulled Mako out of his thoughts. He mumbled out ‘finally’ before pulling the bag out and dumping it into the bowl. He took a small handful as he headed to the living room and was greeted by an eager rat. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Jamie practically hanging off the couch arm, wiggling a little as he eyed the popcorn. An explosion went off on the TV, catching Mako’s attention. Another laugh came from him when he saw the movie on the screen. Of course, it was Mad Max: Fury Road.

As Mako moved to the couch, Jamie watched him. His eyes grew a little when he saw what his boyfriend was wearing, it was the crop top that he got him months ago. The wording said “parental advisory: explicit content”. Jamie had burst out laughing when he saw it and had to get it for his hog. He started to wiggle again and giggled when another explosion went off on screen.

Mako moved to place the bowl down on the small table in front of the couch and sat down. Not much longer, he watched as Jamie thrust his flesh hand in, pulling out a huge handful of popcorn. He moved it to his mouth, some of the popcorn dropping to the floor and couch and started to munch on it. Mako just shook his head and pressed play. He moved to get comfortable, moving an arm around Jamie to pull him close. The other purred around the mouthful of popcorn, moving to rest his head against Mako’s chest as he watched the movie.

Throughout the movie, Jamie kept moving. One minute he was sitting up, the next minute he would be sprawled out on the couch with his legs on Mako. At a chase scene, Jamie nudges Mako’s stomach with his foot as he moved to get more popcorn.

“Look! …reminds me of the days back down under” he said as he pointed at the screen. Mako chuckled and nodded. Jamie settled, for now, bouncing a little as he watched the movie. He moved again about half way through the movie. He found himself laying on the couch, using Mako’s thigh as a pillow. He was munching away on more popcorn, muffled excited noises coming out as explosions appeared on the screen. He wiggled as he felt a hand on his head, nuzzling up against it as Mako started to gently pet him.

At this Mako smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. The rest of the movie was meant with little movement from Jamie, he stayed laying on Mako’s thigh but occasionally wiggled about. A soft sigh came from Mako at this, he knew what explosions did for Jamie so it’s no wonder he was acting like this with this movie. When the ending credits appeared, Mako turned the TV off and picked up Jamie. The other immediately started to kiss his cheek and neck. Mako let out a soft chuckle and carried him to their bedroom. He gently placed Jamie down and started to get his prosthetics off.

He started with the arm, kissing down Jamie’s shoulder as he undid clips and straps. When the arm was off, he carefully set it aside and moved to kiss Jamie. The other eagerly responded, moving his hand to Mako’s hair. A faint purr was heard from him and Jamie couldn’t help but thrust his hips up. Mako groaned and moved his hands to his hips, easily holding them down. A whine left Jamie and he looked up at Mako, a pout forming.

Mako jut chuckled and kissed Jamie’s nose. He moved his hands to Jamie’s prosthetic leg, carefully removing that as well. Jamie purred at the soft touches and smiled up at Mako. The other smiled back and moved to cup Jamie’s face. Jamie let out a soft purr and moved to nuzzle it, turning his head a little to kiss along the palm. A shudder moved down Mako’s spine and he leans down to kiss Jamie. The kiss turned heated quickly, Mako taking charge of the kiss as he moved his tongue into the willing mouth.

Jamie moaned at the kiss and eagerly kissed back. He wiggled his hips and started to whine as the kiss went on. Jamie was getting harder just from this and he needed more. Mako felt this and moved to take Jamie’s pajama pants off. His large hands moved to gently grip his hips, thumbs moving to brush along where thigh met hip. Jamie let out a shaky moan and moved his hips against the teasing hand.

“Come on Hog! Stop teasing!” he cried out. Mako chuckled and grin up at Jamie. The other was pouting but had an adorable blush on his face.

“Fine…” he mumbled. He moved a hand to Jamie’s cock while the other moved up to the other’s chest. He gently wrapped his hand around the cock, watching it as he completely covered it. Slowly he started to stroke it, groaning when Jamie started to get louder. His cock twitched and grew harder as Jamie let out those sweet moans and cries. Mako moved his other hand toward Jamie’s chest, thumb brushing against a nipple as he stroked the cock.

He moved to rub the head with his thumb, moving it down to the underside. This caused Jamie to thrust his hips up and let out a loud cry.

“Oh fuck Hog! Yes!” he cried. Mako softly moans and continued the touch. He watched as Jamie gripped the sheets beneath and dug his toes into them. His moans became breathy and loud, he was getting close.

Mako moved his hand faster as he watched his rat, his own cock straining in his pants. His breath became heavier and his own moans were becoming a little louder. As he moved his hand faster, Jamie arched his back and cursed as he came. Cum coated Mako’s hand and some got on Jamie’s lower stomach. Mako stroke Jamie throughout his orgasm, making the other whine when he became too much. With his rat taken care of, Mako pulled his cock out and started to stroke it.

He moaned and gasped as his hand that was covered with Jamie’s cum moved along his cock. It didn’t take him long to finish, he was really worked up because of Jamie’s moans. With a grunt he moved so he came all over Jamie’s lower stomach, adding to the mess. He sat there, panting as he looked down at his rat, liking the mess on him. He leans down and gently kisses him.

“Love you…..” he mumbled.

“Love ya too” replied Jamie. He moved closer to Mako, burying his head in his chest and let out a soft sigh. A small yawn left him and he drifted off to a content sleep.


End file.
